1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work method and work device for performing work on a workpiece during workpiece conveyance.
2. Related Art
Industrial goods, for which vehicles may be representative, are manufactured by work robots sequentially performing various operations such as assembly and painting on a workpiece being conveyed using a conveyance device such as a conveyor. Conventionally, it has been common for the conveyance of a workpiece to be stopped in the vicinity of a work robot in order to appropriately perform various operations in such manufacturing processes; however, in recent years, attention has been given to attempts to perform work on workpieces without stopping the conveyance of the workpieces, from the viewpoint of working efficiency.
In a case of not stopping the conveyance of workpieces, it is necessary to fix the relative position relationship in the conveying direction between the work robot and the workpiece. Therefore, a synchronous conveyance device, as in Japanese Patent No. 4202953, has been known that enables work by the work robot on the workpiece to be done while maintaining the relative position relationship between the two, by causing the work robot to move synchronously with the conveyance of the workpiece.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 4202953